I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen apparatus capable of interchanging a screen when the screen is stained or torn or the like.
II. Description of the Related Art
A screen apparatus as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 is an apparatus of resolving a restriction in installation when used as a light shielding and light dimming means of a curtain, a blind or the like, or a window screen, a partition wall or the like, further, realizing an excellent operability and shape stability of a screen (Japanese Patent No. 3323461).
The screen apparatus includes a pair of screen attaching frame portions 1 which are arranged so as to be opposed to each other and at least one of which is slidingly movable, and the two screen attaching frame portions 1 are attached with a screen 2 to be able to be contracted and developed between the two screen attaching frame portions 1. The screen 2 is formed from, a cloth, a net, a sheet or the like and contracted and developed in accordance with sliding movement of at least one of the screen attaching frame portions 1. The screen 2 attached with a plurality of pleats is preferably applied.
Further, the screen apparatus includes a slide guide frame portion 3 of guiding the sliding movement of the screen attaching frame portion 1 at a vicinity of at least one of end portions of the screen 2 which is not on a side of being attached to the screen attaching frame portion 1. The slide guide frame portion 3 is continuously provided to be formed with rigid units 4. As shown in FIG. 9, the rigid unit 4 includes a pair of side wall portions 5 arranged so as to oppose each other and a bridging portion 6 connecting the two side wall portions 5 to each other. The rigid unit 4 can include a projection 7 projected to an outer side on a side of one end portion of the side wall portion 5, and include a through hole 8 engageable with the projection 7 on a side of the other end portion, and the rigid units 4 can continuously be provided by fitting the projection 7 to the through hole 8 from a side of a back face of the side wall portion 5 between the rigid units 4 contiguous to each other. For example, according to the slide guide frame portion 3 formed by the rigid units 4, the rigid units 4 are made to be pivotable between contiguous ones thereof, and therefore, the slide guide frame portion 3 is provided with flexibility. As shown in FIG. 8, at least one end of the slide guide frame portion 3 is made to constitute a free end 3a, and is made to be able to be contained to and extracted from inside of the screen attaching frame portion 1.
On the other hand, when the slide guide frame portion 3 is extracted from inside of the screen attaching frame portion 1 in accordance with the sliding movement of the screen attaching frame portion 1, an extracted portion thereof maintains linearity. In order to maintain linearity, for example, the rigid unit 4 can be provided with a stepped difference 9 by notching a surface thereof at one end edge portion of the bridging portion 6 and a stepped difference 10 by notching a back face thereof at the other end edge portion thereof. The linearity of the slide guide frame portion 3 is maintained by restricting the rigid units 4 from being pivoted when the stepped difference 10 overlaps the stepped difference 9 between the rigid units 4 contiguous to each other. Further, the rigid unit 4 can be formed with a long hole 12 substantially in a crescent shape capable of receiving a small projection 11 by projecting the small projection 11 to an outer side at the side wall portion 5. In this case, the small projection 11 is inserted to the long hole 12 between the rigid units 4 contiguous to each other, and when the small projection 11 is brought into contact with one end of the long hole 12, the rigid unit 4 is restricted from being pivoted, and the linearity of the slide guide frame portion 3 is maintained.
According to the screen apparatus, the slide guide frame portion 3 for guiding the sliding movement of the screen attaching frame portion 1 is extracted from inside of the screen attaching frame portion 1 in accordance with the sliding movement of the screen attaching frame portion 1, further, contained, and therefore, the slide guide frame portion 3 is not a fixed frame always disposed at a constant position. This resolves the restriction in installation when used as a light shielding and light dimming means of a curtain, a blind or the like, or a screen window, a partition wall or the like. Further, the slide guide frame portion 3 is provided with the rigidity and the flexibility with an excellent balance since the slide guide frame portion 3 is formed from the rigid units 4, and an excellent operability and a shape stability of the screen 2 are realized.
Further, according to the screen apparatus, as shown by FIG. 10, the free ends 3a of the pair of slide guide frame portions 3 are connected to each other by a slide guide frame portion tension member 13 provided at inside of the screen attaching frame portion 1 for forming a loop in an 8-like shape, and fold back points 14 of the slide guide frame portion tension member 13 are arranged on a side opposed to a side of attaching the screen 2. For example, a string, a wire or the like is used for the slide guide frame portion tension member 13.
Amounts of moving the pair of slide guide frame portions 3 are made to be substantially equal to each other by the slide guide frame portion tension member 13 and the fold back points 14, and a smooth parallel movement of the screen attaching frame portion 1 is firmly realized.
Further, according to the screen apparatus shown in FIG. 10, although a side of the slide guide frame portion 3 opposed to the free end 3a is made to constitute a fixed line 3b and is fixed to the screen attaching frame portion 1, both ends of the slide guide frame portion 3 can be made to constitute the free ends 3a, in that case, both inner portions of the pair of screen attaching frame portions 1 are provided with the slide guide frame portion tension members 13 of forming the 8-like shape loops, and connected to the free ends 3a of the slide guide frame portion 3 and the fold back points 14 are arranged on the side opposed to the side of attaching the screen 2.